Beautifully Undone Companion Piece
by alephunky
Summary: Meet Bella Swan, your typical girl next door. Throw in a steamy encounter with Edward Cullen, ladies man extraordinaire, and things just might get interesting. AH. AU. Romance, bits of humor and light drama. Lemons to come ;) Companion Piece is told from Edward's POV. Original is Bella's POV.


Alephunky here trying to write a fic for y'all. Yay…okay so I'm not great at 1st pov stuff go easy on me. Hope you guys enjoy this companion piece to Beautifully Undone!

This was to solve Dliz's problem and frustration of not being able to do playboy's POV.

**THIS WON'T MAKE A LICK OF SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS OF BEAUTIFULLY UNDONE by DLiz!**

I was too lazy to start from the beginning. Get over it. And Enjoy.

**Beta'd by DLiz!**

**Beautifully Undone: Companion Piece**

**Chapter 1**

**By Alephunky**

**Original Concept by DLiz**

I had every window in the condo wide open, hoping for a breeze of fresh air to enter this infernal room of death!

"Come on man, it doesn't smell that bad."

"Emmett," I gasped, sticking my head out the window as far as I can, "...can you even smell yourself when you let out gas!?" I can practically hear the oaf rolling his eyes before he flopped on the couch. Damn him and his defective nose. And what is with this weather? There wasn't a breeze to stir a cobweb. Fuck...

Fate has it in for me.

"Suck it up, bro. You deserve it anyways."

I mopped my face and gazed back at Emmett, "You still mad about blondie?" A twitch of his eyebrow indicated that he was. It's been almost two days already and the big guy has yet to receive any word from her. He just mopes around the condo, staring at his cell phone for hours on end.

It's depressing, really. He was acting like a kicked-puppy abandoned by it's master. I almost feel bad about it. Almost.

"Listen, Em," he looked at me and I can tell that if I wasn't going to apologize (which I don't know why I should; it wasn't like I said those things about her in the first place) he didn't want to hear a word out of my mouth...Well, tough, "...my advice: Get over her. She's a bitch and she's obviously into roleplay. Two things you don't want in a girl."

"Roleplay?"

I held up my phone in response. Recognition lit up in his face but he didn't respond in the way I expected him to.

"Fix it, or you can start looking for a new place to live."

It was all he said before going back to his kick-puppy act.

"Wha-How the fuck am I going to do that?"

Silence.

"Em."

"Em..."

"Emmett!"

* * *

"Dude, seriously. That's gay."

"It's called Romance, Ben. You should try it sometimes. It might increase your chances of getting laid."

"I can always just leave you to do this alone."

Before he can move an inch, I yanked him down to my level and growled. Ben smiled nervously before he snatched the paper from my hand. This paper had the detailed plans on winning blondie back...for Emmett. First thing first: allowing a window of opportunity.

We have to get blondie to give Emmett another chance. And what better way to show a girl she's sorry by some gifts, chocolates and roses.

I plan on romancing the shit out of blondie. I swear if this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

"Man, do we really have to all this shit...I mean, it's just a chick-"

"Just go get the stuff! I have to get to class."

"Yeah, okay...Wait! You're making me ditch? Dude, I never ditch lecture and you're just goin-" he stopped midway as I sent him a glare. "Nevermind. I'll go get the stuff." He said, defeated.

Victorious once again. Feeling quite proud of myself, I made my way to class, knowing I'll be bumping into my blushing little minx. I love the expressions she makes because of me.

I chuckled at the memory of her. She was quite adorable all flustered when I caught her red-handed with my phone. Completely different from when I met her at the club, though.

Such a pretty thing like her can't be forgotten so easily, and Edward Cullen never forgets a face, especially those of the opposite sex.

Just as I was getting lost into my own reminiscing, I saw blondie passing the corridor. Usually it takes a lot to get on my bad side but seeing as she might be the reason why I would have to vacate my current residence, I hate that bitch already. My little birdy even 'flew' out to say hello.

But on the bright side, it looks like she's leaving her friend. That means my bashful little minx is all alone for the taking.

An almost predatory sensation washed over me as I made it to class and spotted Bella just a ways ahead of me.

"Though I'd find you here," I announced myself to her. Her eyes widened in shock as a small blush colored her cheeks. I doubt she noticed it.

"...Hi?" A small chuckle escaped me. It was quite cute...her confusion, I mean. "Glad I can still elicit that reaction from you."

_Hook_.

I couldn't stop the smirk spreading across my lips when she recovered from my spell. My fingers twitched in anticipation. She looked so lovely standing across from me with such rebelliousness in her eyes.

"Right, more like wondering what you're doing here…talking to me nonetheless."

Oh, how adorable! She's playing the hard to get type. This should be quite entertaining. "Going to class of course…unless of course there's something else you'd rather do."

_Line_.

Without another word, I walked passed her and waited just a few seconds before winking back at her.

_And sinker._

Her expression was priceless as I proceeded down the steps toward my seat.

* * *

Class went by slowly. Unsurprisingly, dad -er _Dr. Cullen_, gave out a quiz. He tried keeping this to himself apparently, but ha, come on now he's so predictable. There's nothing he can keep from me...But that doesn't mean he doesn't try. His efforts are...cute.

Since I was merely sitting in during the course, I was utterly bored during quiz time especially since Ben wasn't here. I tried looking for Bella, but in such a huge lecture hall, there was a slim chance I'd actually find her.

Once lecture ended, I stood up from my seat and looked at the mass crowd exiting the lecture. It would be impossible to catch my little minx in here so I decided to wait outside for her.

And sure enough, there she was. I smirked when I noticed she wasn't paying attention which resulted in our bodies colliding with each other.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking -"

Her demeanor may say one thing, but her eyes express her true desire. I resisted the urge to lick my lips when her eyes fell on them. Hell, I was resisting the urge to downright kiss her in full view. And if I didn't know any better...so was she.

_Get a hold of yourself, Edward. Not yet._

"Can't get enough of me can you." I smirked down at her, earning me a quick scoff and an attempt to flee.

"Not so fast there princess," I grabbed her arm, keeping her from escaping once again. However, a small surge of electricity ran up my arm and I quickly released her. Unfortunately, the little tingly sensation still lingered just like that night at the club.

_Huh, well, I can now safely say it wasn't the alcohol._

"...want, Edward." Crap, what did she say? Fuck it. Time to wing it.

"Well since I gave you a chance earlier, and you failed to do so, you could start with an apology for starters."

"Right because bumping into you is such a crime."

Well, shit, this is perfect. Laughing at how obliviously cute she is, I took out my cell phone and waved it in front of her face, "No, but pretending to be me is."

I smirked triumphantly as she stuttered. "Thanks to you, I'm now single."

I allowed her a couple of seconds to wallow in self-guilt before laughing at her expressions. "Okay, chill...you actually saved me in a way."

That girl was getting far too difficult to handle and it was about time to cut her off from my life. This little incident just gave me the perfect excuse.

Which means, there's one slot open and Bella just so happens to fill it in oh-so-perfectly. And deep down, she knows she wants the position because like every girl before her, she's willing to make up for her mistake...in any way possible.

"Actually, yeah. For starters, you can let me take you out this Friday."

"Done," she said. She surprised me by her lack of hesitation but apparently common sense caught up to her by the confused look she had not a second later.

I would have been disappointed if she proved to be far easier to obtain than I had hoped she'd be.

"Wait, what?"

"You know, a _date_, I mean it's the least you could do. You did after all make me quite available," I reminded, smiling as I teased her further.

"You know I'm not a _man_, right?"

I chuckled at my little minx's reply. "Obviously." If I didn't know any better, I would assume she thought I was pitching for the same team.

"Okay look I don't know what sick game you're playing at," I raised my brow at her, quite amused, "but I'm not about to be some part of your master scheme so you can stay in the closet "

What. The. FUCK! "Woah, woah! Babe, I'm not into guys!" Gay! This fucking chick thinks I'm gay! Where the hell did she get that impression of me!?

"Don't deny it, Edward. I mean come on _Stanley_ and _Evans_ seem right up your alley- they sure enjoy your company."

_Oh dear God! Lord, grant me patience!_

"Jessica Stanley and Jane Evans!"

"Wait, those were girls!" I shouldn't even dignify that with an answer.

"Very much so." I think I would have noticed if they sprouted dicks while we fucked. I mean, seriously? I kissed her at the club for crying out loud. Why would she think I'm gay? Wait...doesn't she remember me?

Doesn't matter. I took a moment to compose myself before returning my attention to Bella. "So now that we've established that I'm very much into chicks, where do I pick you up Friday?" I asked her, undeterred from my goal even after being mistaken as a...a...god.

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

I quirked another eyebrow at her response. Still trying to play hard to get, eh. Well, who wouldn't blame her for trying right now. I would have been pretty embarrassed myself if I called another person homosexual and proved wrong.

But, my patience is wearing thin, and she's proving to be quite the delicacy. My hands were just itching to run all over her again and well...it was rude to keep a lady waiting when you can practically see the sparks flying dangerously between you two.

"You're a horrible liar, you know," I teased, as I inched closer to her. We were only a breath away from each other and it took every ounce of control I had to refrain from ravishing her lips. "Come on, Bella. Go out with me."

I was brought back to the night at the club again. I simply just can't get that feeling out from my head. The way she smelled...felt. She was all so enchantingly beautiful.

* * *

_"Oh god!" The girl screamed as I continued to 'dance' between her legs. Jane was off dancing with Benjamin for a couple of songs._

_I honestly needed a quickie with some random chick to blow off some steam tonight. Jane was beginning to be a bit of a bitch. And not to mention, our late night sessions are becoming a bit...dull._

_"Ahhh!" And done. We stayed connected for a few seconds longer before I let her fall on her ass. "Hey, watch it asshole!"_

_I honestly didn't deem it important enough to answer as I left her there. Perhaps I should have kept this night a bit more rated PG, but she was offering and how can I say no._

_Making my way to the bar, I took a seat and smiled at a couple of girls across the other side. They giggled to each other._

_Sometimes, it's a curse to live with handsome good looks such as mine. Girls just offered themselves up to me._

_"Bro, maybe you should...I don't know, dance with your 'girlfriend'?" _  
_I looked up at Emmett as he served me another drink to me. I smirked up at him, knowing what a full Romantic he is. He doesn't approve of my lifestyle but he loves me all the same. "Please, Em, cut me some slack. She's even lucky she's lasted this long." I told him as I downed the glass._

_Tall, dark, and handsome grumbled at me. He was just about to say something when a blonde girl whistled a couple of seats away from me._

_Em, like the good little bartender he is, instantly went to take their order but not before serving me another glass. I watched as he flirted with the chick and watched as said chick flirted back and- yes, I have nothing else better to do right now than observe my friend doing his job._

_So I continued to 'observe' as blondie blushed and left with the drinks. Seeing as Emmett was serving the two big lugs that were seated next to her, I decided to follow blondie. Maybe I'll go chat her up a bit._

_That was the plan._

_Was...until I caught a glimpse of blue._

_"Care to dance?" Those were the words that came out of my mouth not a second later. I didn't even realize I moved from the bar let alone walked over to them. But it didn't matter._

_Grabbing her hand, I paused for a second as a wave of electricity coursed through me for a second. I ignored it._

_Leading her to the center of the floor, I glared at the guys who were eyeing my companion. They quickly looked away and a rush of pride filled my chest._

_This little jewel was mine for tonight._

_My hands rested against her waist. The fabric of her dress was pissing me off._

_I buried my face in her hair for just a moment, taking in her scent. I laughed to myself. Strawberries have never smelled so good before._

_Sweet and floral-like. But what flower?_

_I was taken out of thought when I felt her body press against me further. Another surge of electricity flowed through me. I couldn't help but think I should lay off the drinks._

_That thought was quickly washed away when she pressed further back into me and proceeded to grind against my crotch. A groan escaped me as she continued. My jewel was such a teasing minx._

_Pulling her closely to me, I leaned further into her, giving her space to turn her head before crushing our lips together. My whole world came undone._

_What did Emmett give me?_

* * *

I was brought out of my memory by this horrible shriek resembling my name. It was only a second later that I realized what it was.

Fuck. My. Life.

This bitch has horrible timing. Couldn't she wait 5 minutes?

Sighing, I pulled away from Bella and faced Jessica as she ran towards me. For some annoying reason, she loves to attach herself to my arm...a lot.

"Eddie, you were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago!"

"Uh...yeah, no, I don't think so." I said, shaking my arm in an attempt to pry myself loose from her.

"Eddiekins, you said we'd hang out today… I'll do that little trick you love…you know that little thing I do with my mouth." Shocked, I stilled. I knew she was missing a few screws up in her noggin but how low is her damn IQ?

There is a thing called discreteness and I don't want her announcing my sex life to the world. Especially in front of Bella. Speaking of which, when did they start arguing?

"Let go of me!" My minx demanded, succeeding in prying herself loose from Jessica's grip, whilst I haven't. What the hell?

Jessica, obviously, unconcerned from the departing Bella, returned her attention to me and tried to wrap her arms around my neck. Swiftly ducking away from her, I kept my eyes fixated on Bella even as I spoke.

"Jess, babe, I'm in the middle of something, go home." She scoffed, stomped her foot once before doing as I said. Jess may be annoying but she's obedient, which is why she's lasted this long.

It took me longer than I thought it would to catch up to her. She was undoubtedly trying to get away from Jessica. Who wouldn't?

Seeing as she wasn't slowing down, I leaped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks._ Huh...She looks a bit pissed._

"Don't worry about her, she's harmless," I reassured her.

She scoffed, "You know, I wasn't just walking away from bimbo-bitch over there, I was walking away from you as well."

"Huh, Bimbo-bitch, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I like it. Bimbo-bitch. A little creative if not a bit original.

Bella denied it, of course, extracting a smirk from me. She was clearly the possessive type. Left one to walk into another. Well, I can't help it if the girls want me for themselves but I can't deprive the rest of them. That would be rude of me.

"Yeah well your reactions state the contrary. Come on Bella, you know you're dying to go out with me, just-"

"Edward!"

_What now!_

Sighing, I turned to the person who interrupted me...again. Seriously, can't I just get her answer without people getting in the way?

I noticed it was Benjamin...And oh, look- he had the roses.

He had the roses! I turned back to Bella and cursed under my breath.

"There you are man! I got the-" I glared menacingly, stopping him mid-sentence. He looked a bit confused before he noticed who was beside me. Hiding the flowers behind him, he waved.

"Hi..." Idiot.

I prayed for the ground to swallow him whole right now.

...No such luck.

Bella greeted back, confusion evident on her face as she noticed him hiding something behind his back.

_Please don't ask about it. Please don't ask about -_

"Uh...What'chu got there?"

_Fuck..._

Benjamin didn't even help the situation. "What? Who me? Nothing, nada, not a thing….Right, well Edward…erm, you wanna give me the note, that's all it needs…" Oh yea-no, bravo, man...bravo. That's not fucking suspicious at all.

"Dude, I'm in the middle of something." Translation: GO. AWAY!

"Yeah, but I gotta send it over now or- arrghh, damn thorns!" Seriously? If this goes wrong because of him, I swear I'm going to-

My girl laughed, distracting me for a second. I took the time to reach into my coat pocket and take out the envelope.

"Why on earth are you hiding Roses behind your back?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." He took the small envelope from my hand and went on his way. If you ask me, he isn't moving fast enough.

"Yeah, well you're obviously busy," she said, hinting at Benjamin, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of another one of your conquests, so I'm gonna get going."

Conquests? Shit, she took it the wrong way.

Before I could go after her, I was hugged from behind. Shit!

"Guess who?!"

I disregarded her for a second as I watched Bella disappear within the crowd. I slid my hand over my face in frustration before glaring back at girlfriend number 3. Anya or something. Maybe Tania. I can't remember.

Her eyes widened in shock, releasing me. "Edward?" I shook my head, clearing my mind from all negative thoughts and smiled back at her. Almost forgot: new girls need more patience.

"Sorry babe. Just a little frustrated over my next project. What are you doing here?" I asked her, leading her away from here as she clinged to my arm.

Seriously, what is up with chicks and latching themselves to a guys arm?

As I walked away, my thoughts traveled back to Bella. That girl has all kinds of luck on her side today. She's quite the entertaining little thing.

"...the nerve of her, right? I told her there is nothing you can't do." Anya... whatever her name is, finished speaking about something god knows what. I chuckled as I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, babe."

She's right about one thing. There is definitely nothing I can't do.

* * *

What do you think? Personally, I think I should stick to 3rd person POV but eh, not bad in my opinion.

Unlike Dliz's posting every week on Monday. I'll probably post every other week on Tuesday. I simply don't know how to balance time and since I still have no idea how her characters are written, I believe waiting two weeks will give me a better understanding on how she portrays them.

And hopefully once I do figure it out, I can fly out of mommy's nest all on my own. :D

**Alephunky out!**


End file.
